1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable physical checker which makes a medical examination of a user according to the physical data and the measured data inputted by the keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If the proportion of fat contained in the inner body tissue system can be measured, it may be used as an effective standard to view beauty or health. However, the equipment which measures the amount body fat exactly has generally some faults that it is of a large size or it is complicated to use etc.
Gauges which measure with comparative ease the amount of fat in body tissue by the electrical resistance and impedance of the body are known.
As such a kind of the equipment, for example, what have been disclosed in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. Sho 61-253451 and No. Sho 62-169023 are known.
These fat gauges of bodily impedance measure the ratio of the bodily tissue components based on the electric resistance of the body and its impedance by attaching electrodes to the hand and foot of a person to be measured and drawing an exceedingly slight current.
In these equipments, error in the measurement is apt to occur depending on the measurement conditions and especially the status of the attached electrodes etc. so that they provide only poor data reliability.
In addition, these former equipments are set up at beauty salons or health centers etc., and many of them are presupposed to be operated by an experienced specialist.
Therefore, such equipment has not been suited for personal use or with ease at usual homes.